Baby?
by 614foundlove
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang siswa SMA yang sudah menganggap kedua orang tuanya bahkan kakaknya meninggal harus mengalami kesulitan saat seseorang mengirimkan ia sebuah keranjang. Chanyeol sebagai 'teman'nya harus selalu mendampingi Baekhyun dalam menghadapi semua kesulitan. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi/BoysXBoys
1. Chapter 1

Author: GalaxyPanda69

Cast: ChanBaek

Title: Baby?

Rate: T (nyerempet M :v)

Warning: YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

Baby? Chap 1

.

.

Di kota pusat keramaian Korea selatan, Seoul, di sebuah apartemen sederhana di atas bar yang sudah ditutup disanalah seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun tinggal.

Keluarga Baekhyun yang berantakan telah meninggalkan dirinya sedirian sejak kelas 2 SMP. Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu berkecukupan, tapi namja cantik itu sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Yak! Chan, jangan buat kasurku kotor! Kenapa tidak kita lakukan di kasurmu sekali-sekali!" teriak Baekhyun pada seorang namja tampan yang berada diatas tubuh 'polos'nya.

"Kau lupa jika di rumahku ada orang tua ku?" ucap namja tampan yang berada diatas Baekhyun dengan keadaan halfnaked. Namja tampan itu Park Chanyeol. Tetangga, teman masa kecil, sekaligus teman sekelas Baekhyun. Yah, hanya 'teman'.

"ck,biasanya juga kasurmu memang kotor, Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan satu alis dinaikkan ke atas. "bodoh, kau yang membuatnya kotor!" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil, melakukan hal seperti 'itu' walau tanpa status. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang idiot yang selalu saja menampakkan senyum pepsodentnya, namun...

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya. Smirk terlampir dibibir seksi Chanyeol "kalau begitu, aku akan buat ini jadi lebih kotor lagi"

...dialah si mesum yang sebenarnya.

"apa! hmmpptt" Teriakan Baekhyun dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol. Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan namun kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Chanyeol terus menyedot bibir kecil Baekhyun, sedangkan sang empu bibir hanya mampu mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Chanyeol pun berkeliaran kemana-mana. Tangan kanan yang awalnya ada ditengkuk Baekhyun mulai turun sampai ke tonjolan kecil didada Baekhyun. Jari Chanyeol memelintir, menekan, bahkan meremas dada Baekhyun.

"kkk, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang Baek" ucap Chanyeol saat melepas lumatannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena menahan nafasnya saat berciuman tadi. "ck, terserah mu" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin tampan.

.

.

.

"Yak! Dobi, ini benar-benar berantakan" Baekhyun menutupi tubuh 'polos' nya dengan selimut putih -mungkin sudah ternodai sekarang-. Leher Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda-tanda merah. Itu semua karya namja yang ada disamping Baekhyun.

"kenapa menyalahkanku, itu kau sendiri yang sensitif dan bergairah" ucap Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau memang raja mesum" Baekhyun langsung memukul bahu Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tertawa kecil, pukulan Baekyun seperti pukulan yeoja "kkk, aku tidak sehebat itu Baek"

"aku tidak memuji mu!"

ddrrttt..

ddrrttt..

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar walau agak kesusahan karena bokongnya masih sakit, melihat sebentar id call lalu menempelkannya ditelinga.

"hallo, Xiu-ge"

 _'hallo, Baekkie~. Hey, kau mau ikut jalan-jalan?'_

"benarkah? aku akan ikut.. eh, maksud ku, aku tidak bisa"

 _'eh, kenapa?'_

"hm.. badan ku sedang tidak enak"

 _'kkk, kau kebanyakan melakukan 'itu' Baek. Baiklah, Bye~'_

 **Klik**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya "aku tahu kau tidak hanya melakukannya padaku saja, tapi jika kau berhenti kau tidak akan diasingkan lagi".

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas ponselnya "itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kau bukan siapa-siapa ku". Chanyeol terdiam sesaat lalu mendekati Baekhyun "jadi aku harus jadi pacarmu agar kau mendengarkan ku" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar namja cantik itu menatapnya.

 **Blush**

"a-apa sih yang kau bicarakan" pipi Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan kepting rebus. Jarang sekali Chanyeol berbicara sok romantis didepannya, biasanya ia hanya akan bertingkah konyol.

"HHWWEEEEE!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari luar. Chanyeol lebih dulu keluar dengan menggunakan celana seperempatnya lalu disusul Baekhyun yang hanya memakai boxers -itu pun milik Chanyeol-.

Chanyeol membuka pintu depan dan kemudia membuat keduanya terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik keduanya saat melihat sesuatu didepan pintu apartemennya.

Didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun ada sebuah keranjang yang berisi bayi. Bayangkan, seorang bayi yang entah milik siapa ada didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggendong bayi manis itu masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun, sedangkan namja mungil itu mengekori di belakang sambil membawa keranjang itu. Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang ada dikeranjang itu dan membacanya.

 _ **'Tolong rawat anak ini~'**_

"anak siapa ini?!" Tangan lentik Baekhyun bergetar saat membaca tulisan dikertas. Shit! orang sialan mana yang tega melakukan ini. Bisa-bisa akan terjadi kesalahpahaman jika ada yang melihat tiba-tiba bayi ini di apartemen miliknya.

"ini bukan anakmu Baek?"

"walau aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita, aku tidak pernah kebablasan, Dobi!" ucap Baekhyun. Itu benar, Baekhyun selalu memakai pengaman jika ia 'bermain' dengan wanita diluar sana. Jadi tidak mungkin itu anaknya. Mungkin.

"hm, kalau bukan anakmu, mungkin anak baru ibumu atau anak kakakmu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan bayi itu disofa ruang tamu. Bayi ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol memperkirakan umur bayi ini masih satu tahun.

Baekhyun kemudian membaca kembali tulisan dikertas itu dengan teliti "aku tidak mengenali tulisannya... tapi orang-orang bodoh yang sudah lama menghilang itu…" ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas kertas itu.

Baekhyun benci dengan keluarganya. Semua sudah hancur dan tidak bisa disebut keluarga, sejak ayahnya yang sering sekali pulang malam dan di kira selingkuh oleh ibunya, orang tua Baekhyun selalu bertengkar. Lalu kakaknya juga sudah tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya sejak ia sudah menikah. Dan puncaknya orang tua Baekhyun memutuskan bercerai, Baekhyun tidak memilih ikut dengan siapa. Ia lelah dengan semua ini dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

Baekhyun mendekati dan menatap wajah manis bayi itu yang masih duduk disofa itu, tentunya dijaga Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh. Wajah bayi itu sangat menenangkan saat Baekhyun melihatnya.

 _'aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jika mereka pulang, jika mereka kembali. Harusnya mereka memberiku kabar'._

Chanyeol dapat melihat kekecewaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya. Merasa diasingkan, tak dianggap dan dicampakan. Semua itu harus namja cantik itu rasakan. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol harus selalu berada disisi Baekhyun.

 **Puk**

"jadi kau ingin mereka melihat kita sedang melakukan 'itu' hah?" bahu polos Baekhyun ditepuk Chanyeol. Entah kenapa pipi Baekhyun merasa panas lagi. Oh, pipinya pasti memerah lagi.

Tunggu...

"jadi maksudmu mereka melihat kita melakukan 'itu'?! Sejak kau memulainya?!" panik Baekhyun sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Chanyeol. "enak saja main tuduh, kau yang memulainya. Harusnya kau tidak menerima ajakanku" ucap Chanyeol membela diri.

"eng..hwwaa..hiks..hwaaaa!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tangisan dahsyat dari bayi itu. Baekhyun menggedong bayi itu perlahan "hey, jangan menangis. Harusnya aku yang menangis tadi" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Tangisan memekang telinga itu berakhir "eh, sudah berhenti. Sepertinya ia ingin digendong" Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan menggendong bayi mungil itu. Seolah Baekhyun sedang menggendong bayinya sendiri.

Mata bayi itu melihat sesuatu didada Baekhyun lalu...

"yaaak! jangan dihisap!" Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyadari jika bayi ini akan menghisap nipplenya. "aahh" Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Oh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, bisa-bisanya ia dibuat mendesah oleh bayi.

 **Sret**

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih bayi itu dari Baekhyun "jangan terangsang karena anak kecil!".

"Aku tidak terangsang, aku hanya kesakitan tahu!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didadanya seperti yeoja yang melindungi diri dari namja yang ingin memperkosanya.

"hiks...hhwaaaa..hiks..hwwaaaa!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya, bisa-bisa pecah gendang telingannya jika terus mendengan tangisan dahsyat bayi merepotkan itu.

"Dia nangis lagi, yah apa boleh buat" Chanyeol memberikan bayi itu pada Baekhyun dan otomatis Baekhyun langsung menggendongnya. "apa maksud mu dengan 'apa boleh buat'?! dan kenapa kau kasih padaku lagi?!".

"habisnya, kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan berhenti nangis"

Bayi itu mengacuhkan kegaduhan dua orang dewasa itu dan asik menghisap nipple Baekhyun. Tanpa rasa bersalah bayi itu terus menghisap.

"ngh.." desahan keluar dimulut kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kesal bayi itu 'oh, ayolah hentikan bayi! susunya tidak akan keluar' batin Chanyeol.

 **Grep**

"hwaa.. Chan apa yang kau lakukan" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan kepala Chanyeol sudah berada dileher jenjang Baekhyun "aku jadi 'ingin', Baek" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Hidung Chanyeol menyesap aroma manis dari tubuh Baekhyun walau mereka sudah bercinta tapi wangi khas tubuh Baekhyun tak hilang.

"a-apa, kau jangan..ahh..jangan ikutan!" Baekhyun sangat ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol kalau saja tangannya tak menggendong bayi itu.

Chanyeol dengan leluasa menyesap leher jenjang Baekhyun. Tangannya pun tak diam, jarinya dengan lancang memelintir nipple yang tak dihisap bayi itu. "eung..channhh" Baekhyun tak mampu menahan desahannya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berhenti menyesap leher jenjang Baekhyun, kini beralih mencium bibir manis Baekhyun.

Bayi itu tampak kesal karena susunya tidak keluar-keluar, namun bayi itu tetap mencoba dan menghisapnya lebih keras. Ciuman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas akibat Baekhyun yang tak tahan menahan desahannya.

"Kau kenapa terangsang sama anak kecil" Chanyeol akhirnya menggendong kembali bayi itu, ia kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang kelihatannya kesakitan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia pundung dipojokan karena merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia terangsang lagi oleh anak kecil. "ung.. ini semua salahmu Dobi!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Walau hanya ada dirinya, Chanyeol dan bayi itu.

.

.

"ini semua gara-gara kalian" Baekhyun mendeathglare Chanyeol lalu bayi digendongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sebuah tanda yang bahaya dari bayi itu.

"hwaaaaa! hiks! hwaaa!"

Baekhyun menjauh beberapa meter dan menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya "aku tidak ingin lagi! pakai punyamu saja!". Chanyeol sweatdrop "kenapa harus aku".

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika nipple ku bengkak" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membanyangkannya.

"hm, kalau dia ingin sekali minum susu sampai ngisapnya segitunya, berarti dia laparkan?" tebak Chanyeol. Yah, kalau tidak salah itu yang dibilang oleh eommanya saat adik Chanyeol menangis. FYI Chanyeol memiliki adik bayi dirumahnya jadi ia tahu sedikit cara mengurus bayi.

"kalau begitu Chan, kau keluar beli susu bayi sana. Biar aku yang akan mendiamkan bayinya"

"tapi Baek,kenapa aku?"

"Park, disini aku korbannya. Bokongku masih sakit, telinga dan nipple ku sakit akibat bayi ini"

"hah.. baiklah"

.

.

Baekhyun tidur di kasurnya -yang sudah ia bersihkan- dimana bayi itu ia tidurkan disana. Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan baju kaos putih dan celana seperempat. Sekarang ia sedang bermain-main sebentar dengan bayi itu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Dagunya ia topang dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang dimainkan oleh bayi itu. "apa benar ini anakku?" ucap Baekhyun entah pada siapa. 'Chanyeol pasti akan kecewa denganku' batin Baekhyun sedih.

Baekhyun sejujurnya sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol, namun perasaannya itu tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Ia hanya mampu memendamnya seorang diri, Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol tahu bisa-bisa akan membuat dirinya malu saja.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya dibantal empuk miliknya, tanpa tersadar ia mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Annyeong!

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari ffn akhirnya Laxy back with new fanfict.. yaahooo! yeaahh! *prok prok* *lambai tgn ala miss univers/?* :v .

JDUG *reader lempar gas elpiji*

R: ff baru mulu, yg lain terlantar -,-

L: hehe.. maaf, mianhae, sorry :v .. cz sayang banget ini ide kebuang dri pda lupa yah mending di upload. Dan juga masih banyak ff yg mau diupload tapi yah slesaiin dulu yang lain.

R: BLAG, Danger harus dilanjut!

L: aahh.. itu dilanjut kok :3 tapi tergantung mood.. bwahahaha *ketawa evil*

JDUG *dilempar lagi*

.

Last.. Review if you want continue this^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author: GalaxyPanda69

Cast: ChanBaek

Title: Baby?

Rate: T (nyerempet M :v)

Warning: YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana. (DIMOHON BACA LAXY NOTE YAH~)

.

.

Hey! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE,JUST DON'T READ

.

.

GalaxyPanda69 Present

.

Baby? Chap 2

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap pelan matanya. Astaga bisa-bisanya ia tertidur. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya ia menatap bayi yang tidur lelap. Tanpa sengaja mata puppynya melihat secarik kertas diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil dan membacanya.

 _ **Namanya YeolBaek, lucu sekali bukan dia.. Tolong rawat dia, sedang terjadi sesuatu ditempatku.**_

 _ **-Dari kakak tercintamu-**_

Baekhyun menatap horror surat itu "ap..apa-apaan ini! Si Sialan itu!".

 **BRAKK**

"Hwaaa! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol yang masih membawa belanjaannya.

Namja tinggi itu baru saja sampai tapi ia dibuat kaget dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar. Alhasil ia pergi kekamar Baekhyun dan yang didapat Baekhyun yang langsung menerjangnya dan meringis.

"ada apa?"

"aku tidak tahu Yeol"

Akhirnya ketahuan jika itu adalah anak dari Kakak Baekhyun, tapi sialnya Baekhyun harus merawatnya.

Chanyeol mengambil surat itu dan membacanya lalu melihat Baekhyun dan melihat surat lagi. 'ada pesan lagi' batin Chanyeol.

 _ **PS: Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol! jika kau tidak ingin ini tersebar maka tolong rawat Yeolbaek ya^^**_

 _ **-kakakmu-**_

Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu namun Baekhyun menahan kerah belakang Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sialan! Kau harus ikut tanggung jawab!"

"oh tidak! ini masalah keluargamu!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia bilang ke semua orang!"

"bilang saja kita sedang khilaf!"

"Dasar Park BODOH Chanyeol! tentu saja tidak bisa!"

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Bel masuk berbunyi di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Korea yaitu SMA XOXO. Namun murid dikelas XI-D belum duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing toh guru mereka belum datang. Mereka asik menggerubungi seseorang.

"Kyaaa! lucunya! apa ini anak kakakmu, Baekhyun-ah?" jerit seorang perempuan yang ikut menggerubungi seseorang itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk "iyap!"

"wah.. kulitnya lembut sekali!"

"dia namja atau yeoja?"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya, ia merasa gugup dikelilingi oleh perempuan dikelasnya "dia namja, namanya YeolBaek".

Chanyeol jengah melihat pemandangan Baekhyun yang dikelilingi perempuan.'cih, merusak mood orang saja'.

"sini kubantu merawatnya"

"wah.. makasih ya, soalnya seseorang yang tinggal disebelah rumahku tidak mau membantuku sama sekali" jawab Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terkekeh melihat wajah masam Chanyeol. Mengerjai dobi bodoh itu tidak salah juga kan.

'dasar bodoh' pikir Chanyeol kesal. "kau gila ya? dia itu bukan boneka ataupun mainan" ucap Chanyeol.

Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun yang kesal "aku tahu bodoh!"

"Chanyeol benar! Karena dia dibuang sama orang tuanya, dia tidak akan bisa jadi orang tua yang baik! Nanti juga bayi itu akan dibuang" yeoja itu menampilkan senyum meremehkannya kepada Baekhyun.

 **BRAKK**

"hei! kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu!" tangan besar Chanyeol memukul mejanya. Ia benci dengan yeoja itu. Ia selalu saja menghina Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat ingin memukul yeoja itu namun Baekhyun selalu saja menghalanginya, ia tak perduli Chanyeol akan tetap menghantamkan bogem mentahnya kepada siapa saja yang menghina 'teman'nya.

"itu kenyataan!"

 **DEG**

"kau tahu kan Baekhyun sering 'bermain' bisa saja itu anaknya atau memang benar itu anaknya"

"hey! kau selalu mengejek Baekhyun, memangnya kau siapanya dia hingga asal bicara seperti itu hah!" bela yeoja yang ada dikelas itu.

"pasti itu anaknya. Dia kan sering tidur dengan yeoja ataupun namja!"

Badan mungil itu bergetar hebat. Kepalanya menunduk, ia tak kuat mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun memeluk erat Yeolbaek.

Entah kenapa, Yeolbaek merasakan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun tak lama kemudian...

"HWWAAAAA!"

Baekhyun kaget mendengar jeritan Yeolbaek. Tepat saat itu juga guru masuk ke kelas mereka. "hey ada apa ini?!".

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan guru itu. Murid lain juga ikut terkejut dengan aksi Baekhyun.

"ck, benar-benar Baekhyun itu"

"salahnya sendiri membawa anaknya kesekolah"

"yah, biasa dia hanya cari perhatian"

Chanyeol meremas tangannya "bisakah kalian diam!" geram Chanyeol. "jangan bicara seenaknya kalau kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" ia mengambil tasnya dan tas Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kelas. Biarlah ia bolos sehari.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiam diri dikamarnya, ia meletakkan Yeolbaek dikarpet kamarnya. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangannya. Ia tahu dirinya bermasalah dengan keluarganya, ia tahu kalau dirinya hanya pembawa masalah, ia juga tahu kalau dia ... dibuang oleh keluarganya.

"mmm...aaaa.."

Baekhyun merasakan gerakan kecil mengganggunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yeolbaek sudah ada didepannya. Baekhyun menggedong bayi mungil itu.

Mata sipit bayi itu polos sekali, hidungnya dan tangannya mungil. Baekhyun memegang pipi halus Yeolbaek "apa kakak menitipkan mu demi kebaikanmu? atau kau dibuang?" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu dijauhi keluarganya. Jika berakhir seperti ini kenapa ia harus dilahirkan. Jika semua orang membencinya kenapa ia harus terlahir didunia ini!. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya!.

Yeolbaek diangkat tinggi hingga membuatnya tertawa kegirangan, melihat itu bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tapi sudah lama mereka tidak kembali dan tinggal sendiri, berarti aku sudah dibuang. Kita senasib Yeolbaek".

Baekhyun belum menurunkan Yeolbaek. "Aku bukan orang yang pintar. Aku sudah tidak punya ayah jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadi ayah yang baik" Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi Yeolbaek tidak perlu cemas" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ia tak perduli jika Yeolbaek tidak mengerti ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin seseorang mendengar cerita sedihnya.

"ah ya, tadi aku membuat Chanyeol marah, dia pasti akan meninggalkanku juga kan?" sesuatu didada Baekhyun sakit saat ia mengucapkan itu. "itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku bisa apa?" tanpa diperintah krystal bening meluncur bebas diujung matanya.

"hiks.." Baekhyun kaget melihat Yeolbaek menangis "hey, kenapa menangis?! ayolah jangan menangis" Baekhyun memeluk Yeolbaek dan mengusap kepalanya.

"bukan berarti, kita tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Chanyeol"

Sejak awal Chanyeol memang bukan keluargaku. Bukan pacar atau apapun. Ini bukan tanggung jawabnya.

"ah, sial... kenapa aku juga ikut menangis" Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya.

 **BRAKK!**

"ap-apaa! Chanyeol! Bagaimana!"

Chanyeol tanpa permisi masuk kekamar Baekhyun dan mengambil Yeolbaek lalu menaruhnya dikeranjang bayi.

"Chan- apa yang-"

 **CHUP~**

Bibir keduanya menempel dan mulai saling melumat dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, bibir Baekhyun bagaikan narkoba yang membuatnya candu.

"nngghh..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun membuatnya meringis. Chanyeol tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melenguh nikmat.

Bibir Chanyeol pindah ke leher jenjang Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap leher putih itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangan Chanyeol sudah merambat kebagian selatan tubuhnya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka zipper celana Baekhyun dan melepas celana itu.

Baekhyun tersentak saat sesuatu mencoba melesak ke holenya. Setelah selesai menandai leher putih -yang sekarang ada bekas merah yang mungkin tak akan hilang dalam seminggu- Chanyeol membuka baju Baaekhyun dan menyerang nipple Baekhyun.

"nghh..ahh.." desar Baekhyun saat lidah jahil Chanyeol mengerjai nipplenya. Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke hole ketat Baekhyun.

"aahh... Channhhh..." Baekhyun merasa lubangnyab penuh walau hanya tiga jari Chanyeol. Jari besar Chanyeol melakukan gerakan in-out agar Baekhyun terbiasa.

"bersiaplah Baek" suara seksi Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun kebahunya dan perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak agar Baekhyun terbiasa hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menganggu yang merupaka lampu hijau baginya.

"aahh... Channhh...enngghh" Chanyeol memompa dengan cepat membuat tubuh kecil Baekhyun ikut bergerak.

"uuhh...kau nikmat sekali.. Baek" Suara bass Chanyeol semakin seksi disaat seperti ini. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubangnya.

"haahh..hhahh.." deru napas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beradu. "Baekhyun ingat, Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana aku meninggalkanmu jika kita tinggal bersebelahan" ucap Chanyeol. Sial namja tinggi ini masih ada tenaganya.

"itu..."

"jangan pernah berpikiran aku akan meninggalkan mu sendirian mengerti!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Rona merah memenuhi wajah Baekhyun. Terkadang 'teman'nya ini bisa bertingkah romantis juga.

.

.

.

 **PLAAKKK**

"BODOOHH! Kenapa kau melakukan 'itu' didepan anak kecil!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil menggendong Yeolbaek. "yah, anggap saja honeymoon" jawab Chanyeol gampang.

 **PLAAKK BRUGG**

Semoga Chanyeol masih bisa melihat matahari besok.

Chanyeol tepar dengan benjolan dikepalanya. Percayalah kekuatan Baekhyun layaknya gadis PMS. "kejamnya padahal aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu Baek~" Chanyeol bangkit dan mengelus kepalanya.

"maksudmu apa?"

Chanyeol mengabil tasnya dan mengeluarkan isinya

 **BRUG**

"jja~ perlengkapan untuk Yeolbaek!" Didalam tas Chanyeol terdapat perlengkapan untuk Yeolbaek seperti dot, makanan dan minuman bayi, dan juga popok bayi.

"malu-maluin sekali namja sepertimu membeli begitu"

"kau harusnya bersyukur Baek"

"kau tidak ingin meninggalkan Yeolbaek sendirian walau saat sekolah kan?"

"ap-apa! gak usah sok tahu kau Park bodoh!" Oh ayolah Baekhyun tak usah berbohong, wajah merahmu terlihat jelas sekali. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun.

 **CHUP~**

"Sudahlah diam saja, aku tahu mau mu" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Ah, sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan Yeolbaek lagi. Kasihan mata Yeolbaek sudah tak polos melihat begituan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Laxy Note:

annyeong readers! masih ingat sama Laxy?! *brakk *bruugg *kreekkk...

Readers: kemana aja Laxy~ napa baru nongol hah?! *muka bengis

eto... Laxy cari referensi beb ._.v

Readers: referensi tapi berbulan-bulan. FF pada lumutan tau!

iya.. Laxy minta maaf! Laxy udah lalay! Mianhae, Gomenasai !

.

ah iya, Laxy baca review bilangnya waktu baca ff ini ada yang keinget ama salah satu manga?. Nah, itu benar Laxy ngambil ini ff dari salah satu Manga yang judulnya "Dekichatta Danshi" karya Mikage Tsubaki. Maaf waktu awal Chapter Laxy lupa kasih tau-". Dan juga ada review yang baru aja masuk suruh ngelanjut ff ini *hayooo siapa :v * jadi karena besok libur dan gk ada tugas jadinya Laxy lanjut deh.. Seneng kaann~~ :v

.

Ah, satu lagi.. Pada punya wattpad?! Kalau readers punya bisa follow Laxy namanya GalaxyPanda69 sama seperti nama ffn ku^^ . PASTI akan Laxy Follback. Dan Laxy juga bikin ff CB disana mohon divote dan komen juseyo #deepbow

.

Oke.. Bacotan Laxy dah selesai jangan lupa REVIEW ff ini biar Laxy semangat ngelajutnyA!^^


End file.
